


Walk With Kings

by orphan_account



Series: The God of Mischief and the Elvenking [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Hobbit, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the confines of his own nine realms, Loki finds himself in Middle Earth, where he just happens to come across a certain elvenking. Driven by their grief and need for intimacy, they find comfort and fascination in each other.</p><p>I tried to justify this, but it really is unabashed elf/god porn. I felt like it was something that was needed in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk With Kings

Loki stood with his back against a tree as he watched the elvenking remove his clothes to bathe. The lake was utterly still and as reflective as a mirror; the moon floated in the centre of the black water. The shine hit the surface only to bounce off in an ethereal glow against the elf's almost translucent skin. Loki could not tear his eyes from the back of the tall, lithe figure. He had not visited in several weeks and was sure the elf did not know of his presence there now. It would be a wicked surprise.  
  
Thranduil liked to come to this lake often - though it was more of a pool, and only called The King's Lake for his own vanity. It lied within Thammas Lasgalen, and was a distinctly private place within the king's walls, kept natural, but not wild. Loki moved closer, but kept to the shadows of another tree.  
  
Thranduil had shed the outer layers of his clothing, and his thin embroidered tunic, to leave his upper body bare. Loki drank in the sight of his bright skin and the white-gold hair that fell down his back like a waterfall. Loki imagined running his fingers through those perfectly soft strands of hair, strands of blonde, strands of light. The elvenking began to edge down the expensive material that donned his lower half. His thumbs tucked into the sides as the silver cloth slid past his hips, then his cheeks, and finally fell to his feet. He stepped out, every inch the naturally graceful being that Loki had always tried so hard to emulate.  
  
When Thranduil started towards the lake, Loki had to move again to get a better look. The elf hardly disturbed the water around him when he entered it, as the slightest ripples spread across the surface of the dark pool. Loki ached to join him. There was something irresistible about the long, slow movements of the elvenking, coupled with his blatant disregard for the welfare of those beyond his realm, and the high regard with which he held himself.  
Loki finally caught a look at his face and smiled. Thranduil had become so used to his own discerning expression that Loki tended to make it his mission to remove it. And what fun that was. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Loki made his move and began to creep his way closer to Thranduil.  
  
The elf had closed his eyes, likely trying to find some peace; though Loki didn't regret to say that there would be none of that while he was around. Thranduil's hands came up to wet his hair and his head fell back. Loki wanted to touch. He knew that the elf would feel his presence as soon as he met the water, so he hesitated. He was fully-clothed still, but there was something about it that he liked; the knowledge that he was covered, yet the king was bare. Thranduil had descended into the lake until the water reached his coccyx and lapped slightly at his lower back.  
  
Loki took a definitive step into the lake and felt the water immediately penetrate his boot. The elvenking spun slowly to meet his eyes and Loki stared with a ferocity that could only have been matched under Thranduil's carefully controlled exterior. They liked to play this little game with each other; a game of stamina and power, and Loki liked to see how long it took until the king was coming apart in his hands. Loki waded the rest of the way in, the weight of his clothes a drag, but the part damp, part dry sensation insensibly welcome.  
  
"So, you have returned." Came the king's voice, like a slice of a elven blade.  
  
Loki neared him, alight with the proximity of the elf's naked body and hyperaware of the warm water around them. "Did you think I had abandoned you?" Loki asked, eyes widening in mock innocence. "Did you think I had left you to pine for me? To crave me in my absence until your every waking and sleeping thought was filled with my being?"  
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Well, it seems you have thoroughly thought it out." Loki's eyes followed the trail of the elf's fingers as they smoothed over the skin of his shoulders. He would not give in to his hunger, though. Not until he had squeezed an admission from his elf.  
  
"I am well aware of what my sudden absence can bring upon an unsuspecting soul." Loki said, keeping the smirk from his face.  
  
Thranduil raised his chin. Loki was happy to stare shamelessly at the long line of his neck. "I am not an unsuspecting soul."  
  
Loki shrugged, feeling the weight of the leather and metal pulling him down. "Perhaps I will leave then. I would not want to impose upon you, since my presence is clearly not wanted." Loki stirred the water as if making to leave. A hand caught his elbow, and Loki gave a thin smile. Thranduil's eyes were boring into his when he met them, and Loki's stomach flipped at the need he saw reflected there.  
  
"Yes?" He purred, leaning into the touch as best he could.  
  
"I did not say your presence was unwanted." Thrandruil said, his voice now a low hum, and one that did wonders to the pit of Loki's stomach.  
  
"Then what are you saying?" He prodded. He was eager to hear the same want that had festered itself within him, and would not stop until he believed that Thranduil had suffered as much as him.  
  
"That you could not have abandoned this place while a part of you still resided in it." The king spoke softly. Loki was silent, and he ruminated over the idea that the elf believed that he was such a significant part of Loki that Loki would always return to him. It was pure arrogance, though the god could not bring himself to find it unattractive. On the contrary, it was an ingratiating fuel to his fire.  
  
The moon shone off the elf's forehead and illuminated his cheekbones, causing him to look more alien than ever. Loki burnt for him, and he reached out with his hands to grasp those perfectly sculpted shoulders and exhaled a shuddering breath to Thranduil's cheek. The elf's hands rose up to grip his lapels lightly, and Loki took that as a good sign, opening his mouth to breath hotly along the line of Thranduil's jaw. There was a shimmering holiness to him that hid the greed and selfishness Loki knew to be within.  
  
Needing further satisfaction, however, Loki pulled away suddenly, and started to wade back to the water's edge and climb out onto land. He felt Thranduil's incredulity and irritation behind him, and heard the sound of sloshing water as the elf began to follow. Loki was caught by a pair of slender hands clawing into the leather at his arms as his boot touched the dry ground. The elvenking pressed his body to Loki's back.  
  
"What would you have me do?"  
  
Loki felt aflame and a grin split his face. "I would have you beg."  
  
Thrandruil pinched harshly. "Then you will have to find that in your dreams."  
  
Loki twisted around to face him; he was taller now due to the bank's incline, though not taller usually. Thranduil's face held a small frown and Loki bent to press a firm kiss to it. Then he  jumped from the elf's arms and disappeared into the small wood beyond. He looked back to marvel at the sight of the elvenking's magnificent body. Wiry muscle hid beneath his long limbs, and Loki stared at the tension in his thighs and abdomen as he stepped from the lake. His length hung just as magnificently, and Loki could not wait to see it rush with blood. Thranduil stood expectantly on the grey stone at the water's edge, obviously displaying that there was no way he'd be entering the wood after his wash.  
  
Loki sent a copy of himself towards Thranduil and watched the elf feign a lack of interest. When the copy got close, Loki made it reach out to touch him before it glimmered and disappeared. Thranduil's eyes flashed in the light. Loki loved the elf's unabashed desire for his magic, for his power, and crept out to walk toward Thranduil himself.  
  
"I am bored of your illusions, Loki." The elf said, looking at him casually.  
  
Loki smiled at the sound of his name. "What illusion can do this?" And then he splayed his fingers across the elf's wet, hairless chest and leant in to suck a kiss to his clavicle. Thranduil tensed under him and Loki felt hands rise and slide into his hair. The elf was not usually this quick to respond; a clear sign of his hidden desperation. Loki moved his mouth across the length of the collarbone, pressing slow open-mouthed kisses as he went. Thranduil's fingers clenched and unclenched in his hair and Loki closed his eyes because he couldn't help but love it when his hair was pulled.  
  
"I don't know if I am entirely convinced." Thranduil breathed close to his ear. Loki licked a trail from the bottom of the king's neck all the way to his jaw. The elf made the water on his skin taste as sweet as if it had been sugared. Loki's hands slid down Thranduil's waist and settled in the indents of his hips.  
  
Thranduil tugged Loki's hair back and stared into his eyes with a gaze that stretched back through ages; his pupils were black holes that Loki would easily lose himself in if he were not careful. So he looked away, and laughed softly. Then Loki lowered his voice and let it rumble out of him. "You are close to begging for it. I can tell."  
  
The corner of the elf's mouth twitched. "We shall see who begs." He said, and pushed his mouth to Loki's with an undefinable urgency. Loki gave in to the kiss and let the elf tease his lips open with his tongue. And then it was like stars were bursting behind his eyes, because kissing the elvenking was like selling his soul. It was a deep, aching desire, but he would do nothing to prevent it. Their tongue fought their battle for them and Loki pushed his hips forward out of habit.  
Thranduil avoided him though, and proceeded to draw back from the kiss and take Loki's lower lip between his teeth. Loki resisted the urge he had to hiss when the elf bit hard. He did not draw blood, however, and Thranduil licked his own lips with relish.  
  
Loki would have to address this attitude that the elf had - that he could take whatever he wanted. His hands went lower, ghosting over the sides of Thranduil's thighs before bringing them back up to the elf's face and stroking them down his cheeks. Loki's fingers touched Thranduil's lips and they parted willingly.  
He edged inward with the tip of his finger and Thranduil let him push it between his teeth. His mouth was hot and Loki's breath hitched when Thranduil flicked his tongue. Then the elf closed his lips around Loki's finger and sucked gently with his tongue. Loki's eyes widened at the act, for it was apparent that the elvenking had missed him.  
  
Loki pulled his finger from the elf's mouth and dragged his own lips across it. Then he cupped a hand behind Thranduil's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, while his other hand skirted down to the king's rear and squeezed one dripping cheek roughly. Thranduil pressed his body closer, and Loki suddenly wished every item of his clothing gone.  
  
"Undress me, if you dare." He spoke into Thranduil's mouth. The elf broke his stern facade to let a sly smile spread across his face. Loki delighted at seeing it, and opened his arms wide with the implication that the elf could do with him what he wished.  
  
The elf dragged his words. "You are such a lover of theatrics. Much like myself. However, I do not believe you share my refined appreciation of beauty." Thranduil hooked his fingers in Loki's outer garment and Loki brought his arms back so that the elf could hook it over his shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I only appreciate the finest of beauties." Loki said as he watched the movement of the supple skin at the elf's shoulders, a little favourite thing of his.  
  
"Then I should hope you know the value of the beauty upon which you gaze."  
  
Loki rolled his eyes at the king's vanity. "Ever the charmer."  
  
Thranduil removed the rest of the leather on his torso and his tunic with a deft quickness and Loki toed out of his boots to help things along. Unable to wait, Loki pressed their bare chest's together and breathed into the elf's shoulder. Thranduil held him close with skin like the sun, and slender fingers that found their way to the nape of Loki's neck.  
  
"You smell the sweetest." Loki said, because it was true and the king liked compliments.  
  
Thranduil let out a ragged sigh as Loki kissed the spot just below his ear. Loki could feel his desire increase, and he needed to touch more of his skin. They both worked to rid Loki of his tight leather trousers, though the feeling of Thranduil's long fingers at his pelvis region was rather more exciting than he'd predicted. As the material slid below his rear and past his thighs, he shook it off and took the elf's lips in his once again. Then, feeling wicked, he ground his hips against the elf and felt them both stutter as their cock's came into contact.  
  
It was a lightning shock to them both and Thranduil's hands were suddenly gripping his hair for all it was worth, and rubbing himself against Loki with a shameless sense of abandon. Loki contented himself with sucking on the elvenking's tongue as their lengths thrummed between them, quickly becoming erect and increasingly sensitive.  
  
Loki keened at the feeling of Thranduil's hardness against his navel, his own finding friction against the elf's thigh. The god nosed Thranduil's cheek until he opened his blue eyes.  
  
"I sometimes wonder about how you came to be." Thranduil murmured, with a teasing kiss to the corner of Loki's mouth.  
  
"I'll spare you the grisly details. All that matters is that I'm here now." Loki said, with a little thrust.  
  
"You are right. But I do still wonder." Thranduil moved his mouth to his ear and flicked his tongue against the shell. "You said that you are known as Silvertongue... Show me why."  
  
Loki let out a shaky breath and ran his hands down the exquisite body before him. The king was drying now and his skin was perfectly soft to the touch. Loki bent his legs and slid down, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake; from Thranduil's chest to his abdomen, to his navel, where Loki's cheek touched the elf's raging girth.  
  
The elf's hands stayed in Loki's hair, gently stroking through curling black strands. Loki sized up Thranduil's manhood and blew against the tip lightly. Thranduil motioned him closer and Loki stroked his fingers between the elf's thighs and over his taught sacks.  
  
"I am beginning to dislike your penchant for mischief." The elvenking said, a little breathlessly. Loki smiled. He could not wait to have the king moan his name out for the entire woodland realm to hear.  
  
"I thought it was my only redeeming quality?" Loki muttered, and then licked a long stripe along the underside of Thranduil's cock before the king could answer. Loki got a broken sigh in response and felt the elf tense the muscles in his legs in an effort to stay still. Loki smiled up at Thranduil, who was watching him like a hawk, and then enveloped the hardness with his mouth. He went down until he could no more and then pulled up with a great suck; he felt Thranduil's legs shake and his hand twist painfully in Loki's hair.  
  
"We...may need to..." The elvenking stuttered. Loki understood, and waited as Thranduil lowered himself to the grey stone and lay out on his back. Loki crawled atop him, stealing a kiss from his mouth before wrapping a hand around his length and rubbing the way he knew the elf liked best. When Thranduil opened his legs, Loki slid back down to place his lips around the pulsing cock and start a slow rhythm with his mouth and hand. Thranduil canted his hips, seemingly giving in to the need and temptation, and Loki put a hand to his hip to steady him. He hollowed his cheeks for more suction and worked his fingers around the shaft with a familiar twist. When he looked up again, the elvenking had stopped watching. His head had fallen back against the stone, and his arms tensed beside him while his fingernails scratched into the rock.  
  
Unbelievably aroused at the image, Loki hummed around the elf's cock and felt Thranduil's guttural moan in response. Though it did not seem possible, it made the god inexplicably harder to hear the elf's submissive sounds of pleasure. He pulled his head up a little and licked the  slit at the tip of the elf's length. Thranduil thrust up wildly with a breathless word on his lips. "Loki..."  
  
Loki ached to hear him say it again, but he also could not help playing one last game with the elvenking. He sucked harder, using all his skill to bring the elf nearer and nearer to his climax. Thranduil panted faster as the sensation built and Loki waited until the strained cry of, "I'm close- I am close-" before pulling off completely and staring down at his work of art. Thranduil thrashed out in frustration and confusion at the loss, and Loki met his eyes with a sneaky smile.  
  
"What is this? Why do you stop?" The elf said in exasperation, as his cock leaked with pre-fluid.  
  
Loki ran his hands up Thranduil's thighs, tantalisingly close to his cock and stared into the elf's eyes. "Beg me." He said. "Beg for your release."  
  
The elf's eyes widened both in hope and horror. Loki could see the internal conflict as clear as anything and Thranduil's eyes narrowed. "I could just finish myself."  
  
In a flash, Loki had brought himself eye-to-eye with the elvenking, then sucked a bruising kiss just under his jaw. "But you won't." He purred. Loki's fingers crept down, drawing light circles into Thranduil's shaft until the elf was once again bucking into his hand. Loki removed it.  
  
"Please," the king whispered. Loki brushed their lips together in reward.  
  
"Please, what?"  
  
"Please... Give me my release." Thranduil shuddered. "Ona ta a'amin." Loki descended back until his head was between the elf's pale thighs. The elvenking was the image of debauchery, his white-gold hair fanning around him and lips flushed red as blood; Loki rejoiced in being the one to have brought him there.  
  
He pressed a kiss to the tip of Thranduil's cock and enveloped it once more. The elf let out a strangled cry at the pleasurable torture, and Loki sucked slowly when the king's hands grabbed his hair and pulled him closer.  
  
"Please, Loki..." Thranduil ground out, lifting his hips as slightly as he could. "Harder..."  
  
Loki closed his eyes in ecstasy at the request, and acquiesced as swiftly as he could. Long, deep pulls of Loki's lips wrecked the elf's body and he occasionally switched to swirling his tongue. It was not long begore Loki felt Thranduil's climax rebuilding. Little moans were escaping Thranduil's mouth now, and Loki realised that this could bring him to his own orgasm without any direct touching at all.  
  
Bobbing his head quicker and matching the twists of his hand to the pace, Loki listened to the king as he began to unravel. "Oh, oh...oh." Thranduil breathed, his thrusts taking over, until Loki gave one final suck and the elf's body tensed like a bowstring. With a deep moan, Thranduil came. His cock pulsed and Loki caught the projectiles of his seed when it spurted from him. " _Aaye...Loki!_ " The elvenking cried through his release, and at the euphoric sound, Loki suddenly felt his own climax upon him.  
It rose quickly and then Loki's spend was shooting out of him. He grunted at the intensity of his orgasm and arched off and backwards. He eyelids squeezed together and he let out a breathy, "ah!"  
  
Thranduil gave a great sigh as he came down from his orgasm, and Loki let himself flop down at the king's side. He lay panting in post-coital bliss until they had both recovered. Then Thranduil turned his head and looked at Loki intensely. A gentle hand curled its way around the back of Loki's neck and the elvenking pulled him in for a tender kiss. "Lle ume quel." The king said. "Silvertongue, indeed."  
  
Loki nuzzled the elvenking's cheek and placed odd, chaste kisses along it that seemed much sweeter than usual, though Loki could not bring himself to reject the intimacy. He knew that this need for love and approval was his greatest desire. And therefore, his greatest weakness. The elvenking could give it to him because they had both lost people close to them, and needed somewhere to express the emotion they locked deep inside. It was a sort of therapy, and the true reason why Thranduil knew he would continue to return.  
  
Thranduil stroked a light hand down his face. "Come," he whispered. Then he moved closer to the lake and pulled Loki's elbow with him. They cleaned off in the warm water and Loki caught a strange look upon Thranduil's face.  
  
"What plays upon your mind?" Loki asked quietly, as they sat at the pool's edge.  
  
"I was simply ruminating over the fact that you found release without stimulation."  
  
Loki reined in the blush the threatened to flood his cheeks. "I had stimulation."  
  
"Visual and aural only."  
  
"Yes." He admitted. "The sight was enough to... And when you said my name..."  
  
"Yes, it excited you to the point of no return, I regret not being able to witness it." The king gave a roguish smile. "I was rather incapable of rendering anything at the time."  
  
Loki responded with a grin, and dried his hand with a quick flick of his magic so that he could reach out and stroke it through the elf's hair. It was unbelievably fine and trickled through his fingers like liquid gold itself. "How is everything?" Loki spoke lightly.  
  
Thranduil let his head lean into Loki's hand. "All is well." Though Loki guessed that was not entirely true.  
  
"And Legolas?"  
  
The king's lips quirked in fond remembrance. "He is as headstrong and eager for challenges since last you came."  
  
"I heard his skill with the bow now is nigh unparalleled."  
  
"It is a gift. One that his mother also possessed." Thranduil smiled sadly. Loki shuffled closer to him and laid his head upon the elf's shoulder.  
  
"Daenerys would be proud. You have done well by him." Loki closed his eyes at the thought of his own mother, and the elvenking draped an arm around his back.  
  
"That is yet to be seen. He will rule Mirkwood one day, and I wonder what I shall do then." Thranduil's voice was almost wistful.  
  
"You will be free to accompany me on my travels." Loki said without thinking. Though he wondered later if it would be possible after all. If he could take the elf so far from his homeland; away from Middle Earth and to his own nine realms. To Asgard.  
  
"The tales of your travels are so embellished that I have not the slightest idea where it is you truly go to. And no explanation as to why." Thranduil kissed his cheek. "Perhaps one day, you will tell me plainly."  
  
Loki stared out across the darkness of The King's Lake and over the Walls of Thammas Lasgalen to the stars beyond. They shone as they did in every other realm, and the moon hung brightly like it always had done when he'd stared from a prince's room in Asgard.  
  
"Perhaps." Loki said, and meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the poem 'If' by Rudyard Kipling.
> 
> Elvish translations:- (I tried my best, now don't shoot me.)
> 
> Ona ta a'amin = Give it to me  
> Aaye = Hail  
> Lle ume quel = You did well
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope this wasn't too bad and I've managed to convert some people to my precious new ship!


End file.
